Sage of Young Injustice
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: Madara had known all along that Obito would never hold true to his ideal peace. The Moon Eye Plan was plan B but Obito wouldn't hear of it wanting Rin back so bad. So he needed someone that will hold onto his ideal peace. Sure it was ruling the world but the world would be safer then. Some would resist as some always do. However Madara found the one person he knew would hold true
1. Sage of Young… Injustice: Grand Entrance

**NYJ1**

**Anti-Hero Naruto god like **

**Harem**

**Batgirl/Barbara**

**Supergirl/ Kara**

**Megan/M'gann/ Miss ****Martian**

**Artemis**

**Jade/Cheshire**

**Poison Ivy**

**2 more a secret**

**Ask for it and I'll think about it. **

**SUM: Madara had known all along that Obito would never hold true to his ideal peace. The Moon Eye Plan was plan B but Obito wouldn't hear of it wanting Rin back so bad. So he needed someone that will hold onto his ideal peace. Sure it was ruling the world but the world would be safer then. Some would resist as some always do. However Madara found the one person he knew would hold true to his ideal peace. In the orphaned boy that his last apprentice made. Naruto Uzumaki. **

**()**

**Sage of Young Injustice**

**Sage of Young… Injustice: Grand Entrance **

Madara Uchiha, some say the best ninja to have ever have lived. Not many would dispute that claim. Madara was many things, his legend was only surpassed by his power, his power only surpassed by his hatred, and his hate was only surpassed by his curiosity. For 60 years he truly wondered if love was stronger than hate. Going by his loss to Hashirama even with his win by gaining some of his old friend's cells, he still lost. So he thought one day… "Is love stronger than hate?" He had to know. So after Obito left he needed another, to see if Love would beat hate when the time came, after all curiosity makes worlds and destroys them.

That simple question made Madara search. He searched for someone to train like he did Obito. He found his second apprentice in a young boy, the last of the main bloodline Uzumaki. A young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, the fact that he had the 9 tails made it even more likely to use Hashirama's teachings.

So when the boy's parents died he took him and trained him. When he was 3 his training started and Madara trained him like he did his own son, but still just as harsh as he did with Obito. But he treated him like a grandson.

He put Hashirama's cells in him as well as his own, he was afraid that he would die but he was fine and survived. More than survived, he thrived and became far more powerful. When his training was complete at age 12 Madara died and he went off into the world.

He wore what his grandfather Madara gave him, he had black pants and battle armor like his grandfather. As well as a sage cloak with his 3 clan symbols on it. On the right shoulder, the symbol of the Senju clan, on the left the shoulder of the sage cloak, the fan of the Uchiha clan. Finally he had the spiral of the Uzumaki clan dead center of his back.

He went to Mist first under the advice of his grandfather. There he meant up with the rebels and after he talked to the rebel leader, a woman named Mei, and saw the state of the children of the group agreed to help them.

After a grueling battle many of the rebels were in recovery, but then the 4 Mizukage sent an even larger force to finish them off. Mei said that he would buy them time to leave but Naruto would have none of that. He said he would deal with them, and rape them he did. Mei and her 2 body guards saw what he did. Ao was the most shocked. Wood Style, Water Style, Fire Style, and all other elements on a level that not even blood line users such as Mei could achieve.

With the 4th Mizukage's death Mei was made Mizukage and asked what Naruto would like as a reward. Naruto responded with, "A kiss from the most beautiful Kage in history." Naruto got his kiss, with interest.

When he went to wave he felt the sadness in the whole town. He felt it deep in their core. He also felt the source, he hunted this man and any that would follow him. This worm named Gato. He had heard of him, he had his hands in all of the big 5 villages wanting to control them finically so he would be protected from them. Too bad it didn't protect him from his wrath. In a few short seconds, Naruto slaughtered him and anyone who dared to work from him.

When an old man named Tazuna came back he was shocked to see his village celebrating. The 4 Leaf ninja he gilt tripped into helping him looked at him and felt fools for falling for his little guilt trip. When he asked why they were celebrating they told him that a young boy freed them. The party was in his honor.

Kakashi was the most shocked when he saw the clan symbols on the boy's cloak. A little later Zabuza came to fight the boy, the one that ruined his chance for a big pay day. He accepted and beat both him and Haku with almost no difficulty. After another beating Naruto told them to take what was left of Gato's money and be gone as he had no desire to kill them. Zabuza licked his wounds, swallowed his pride and did so.

Although by the time he got to Mist the bloodline war was already over, again thanks to the same boy that made him his bitch.

It was then that he was approached by Kakashi and team 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. When Sasuke demanded how he was so powerful and why he had the Sharingan Naruto simple replied. "I am Naruto Uchiha Senju Uzumaki bitch! And I don't answer to you!" He yelled as he pimp slapped Sasuke.

After Kakashi managed to defuse the issue he managed to talk Naruto into joining the leaf village. Naruto only went to claim what her grandfather told him was his right. He was the last heir of the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki clans. And all of that inheritance was in the leaf, where is shouldn't be. If he gained any selfish traits from his grandfather it was pride in his clan, and his 3 clans needed him to survive.

When he was in front of the leaf council, the civilians demanded that he give all his power to Sasuke. Naruto laughed and said. "The day that runt gets strong is the day I get beaten by him." Of course that would never happen. His grandfather trained him in everything he knew, the Uchiha runt couldn't even do a good Fire Ball Jutsu. What hope did he have at beating him. Of course they demanded that they fight each other.

"So if he wins, I can barley say that with a straight face, I'll give him power. But what if I win? What do I get?" He asked them.

"Then you train him of your own free will! As is your duty to do so!" A pink haired banshee yelled at him.

"Oh, that sounds fair, all loss and no gain. Is that something you preach here? If so I'm gone. I'm sure Cloud would love to get their hands on me. Having the Sharingan and Wood Style in their ranks in 13 years would boost them to the strongest nation in no time. No to mention my Uzumaki chakra… and my other furry friend."

He smiled at his threat, no his primrose. All of the Ninja side paled. Cloud already had 2 and the 8 tails and they were older than him. But his wood style could beat them. But add the Sharingan, Kyuubi and the Uzumaki blood line was beyond over the top. They couldn't lose him no matter what.

The 3rd Hokage saved their asses. "What would you like in return Naruto?" He asked. He couldn't lose the 4th Hokage's Legacy. He knew who he was.

"Simple. For him to step down as the Uchiha Heir and ME take over the Uchiha Clan and have all Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clan's Justus, money and real estate turned over to me. Of course, Sasuke being family he will have access to the Uchiha Jutsu and wealth." He told them. Sasuke was family, and blood is thicker than anything else to him. Even if it is Sasuke.

"But you're still so young maybe you should…" Tsume was stopped by the glare Naruto was giving her.

"I've trained since I was 3 to be a Ninja, nothing has beaten me yet. Not even the 4th Mizukage that I've killed as of late."

"Regardless of your powers or ability, you are still far too young to take such a roll." The 3rd Hokage told her. "Maybe when you reach Chunin…"

Naruto stopped him right there. His Killing Intent on everyone flattened them, all of the non-ninja were now passed out and had pissed themselves. "I was trained by my grandfather to become a Ninja, I was trained to take over the Senju, Uchiha and the Uzumaki clans. He taught me everything he knows and all of his power is now mine. I am more than ready to take the role as Clan head for these 3 clans, as I am the only one that can revive 2 of them."

After he left the pressure off, Shibi of the Aburame asked him a question. "And who is your grandfather?"

"My grandfather was one of the greatest ninja in history. You all should know who he was, his name was Madara Uchiha…"

"BULLSHIT!" The 3rd yelled. And again he was dropped.

"I am the Grandson of Madara Uchiha. He survived the battle at the Valley of the End with my other Grandfather Hashirama Senju over 60 years ago and raised me all of my life. He trained me in everything he knew. And I DARE anyone to dispute me."

After a little, a lot, of debate in order to prove who Naruto says he was he was going to face Sasuke and 4 other Jonin level ninja a week before the Chunin exam. An insult to him but he was fine with the reward he was going to get out of it.

When the time came he faced off against Sasuke first. Beat him in a second. Then Against Kurenai she lasted longer but Genjustu didn't affect Naruto and he beat her quickly. Next up was Might Guy, didn't last much longer and Taijutsu wasn't as good when facing the Sharingan. Next up was Asuma his ninjutsu gave him a few seconds longer than the other 2 but was defeated soundly by…

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"

His Burning Ash didn't stand a chance. Kakashi was the last one. He lasted a full 30 seconds. But when he copied his Lighting Blade and made it 20 times better than he ever could he was beaten, by his own jutsu.

"So THATS how it feels." He said before he passed out.

Naruto was rewarded with what he wanted and that was that. The invasion accrued but was almost stopped thanks to Naruto, beating Garra another one like him but he didn't kill him. He didn't want to nor did he have to.

When Naruto and the not so newly dubbed Pervy Sage went out to get one of his cousins Tsunade Senju to be the 5th Hokage. They faced off against Orochimaru and his pet pal Kabuto. They were no match against them and they were sent running with their tails between legs.

They moved on and Tsunade was made 5th Hokage. After that his cousin Sasuke feeling utter hate for being pushed aside and losing his clan heir status to a nobody left the village.

When everyone got wind of it he and a team of 4 others assembled to bring him back, or terminate if necessary. Well, when Naruto faced him, termination was necessary. Because of who he was no one made a stink over it. Since Naruto was clan heir Sasuke fan girls couldn't claim anything, Sasuke was seen as a jealous power hungry runt Uchiha and was dealt with accordingly.

During the 3 years that past Naruto got close to a few girls. Hinata being one from the leaf, and two others. Fu a fellow Jinchuuriki and Yugito another Jinchuuriki from Cloud.

Moving past that Naruto saved Garra before they sucked the one tail out of him. Saved many lives, sired a kid with Shion. Felt grief at the loss of his sensei the pervy Sage, it was the same feeling he felt when his grandfather died.

But he had to move on, the perv taught a lot of things, just like his grandfather, and mopping around and crying was not one of them. After he got, not over it, over the hill he got even more training in Sage arts from the toads. Naruto had a head start thanks to his Rinnegan. During his training to perfect his sage training Pain, the man that killed the pervy sage, attack the leaf village.

After a lot of time, damage and death Naruto finally came, though not his fault, and in a stare down both started at the other with their Rinnegan. In a titanic battle of wills, Rinnegan and faith both users of the Rinnegan launched attack after attack. To anyone watching, it was like watching all 5 Kage battle it out at once. Or if anyone was old enough, the battle between Hashirama and Madara that made the Valley of the End.

The very fight and power both possessed was enough to shatter the earth beneath them. The punches, earth shattering, the clashes were brutally and right before victory was within Pain's grasp the one to love him the most in his life, defended him.

"I won't let you harm him anymore!"

Hinata stood her ground against a man who had brought down the village, and paid for it. Pain had brought down his black chakra rod and stabbed Hinata.

Naruto lost it for the first time in his life. "Do you hate me now?"

A roar and an ass beating was his response. But Naruto's father stopped him from releasing the 9 tails. In their final clash it had came down to two things. Their will and their best jutsu. Naruto's will in his Rasengan and Pain's will in his Almighty Push.

"You who have no answer! GIVE UP!" Pain yelled.

"You give up!" Naruto had his clones throw him. "Give on trying to make me GIVE UP! RASENGAN!"

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Pain reacted.

In the ending explosion Naruto's Rasengan made contact with the final Pain body and it was defeated. Naruto showed why Pain's way, or Nagato, was wrong, convinced him and in return Nagato put his faith in Naruto. He showed it by reviving everyone that he killed, leaving a nearly destroyed but very grateful village.

Later the 4th war began. Over 40,000 ninja died on the first day, about half of their forces. The 8 tailed host Killer B was lost in the battle protecting Naruto as was Garra died on the 2nd day. The 3rd day was now and it was going to be the last day in this battle.

"It's over Tobi!" Naruto yelled knowing that this man was not Madara his grandfather.

"So, you've gone back to using my old name now?"

"I know you're not Madara. My grandfather raise me then died, Madara Uchiha raised me!"

Tobi looked shocked, considering that Naruto didn't just lie just now. "Well now… I don't see why he would. But that doesn't matter now, I've started the war and no one can back out of it. All will become one within me as I have enough of the 9 tails power to use my jutsu, now parish." Tobi started the Jutsu and all would be one with him.

Naruto knew what he had to do. _'Ino! Patch me to Hinata now!'_

'_R-right.' _Ino found Hinata. _'Found her Naruto.'_

'_Hinata.'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Thank you… for everything. I know I promised you that once this war was over I would marry you.'_ Hinata felt the utmost amount of dread wash over her like a title wave. She twirled around the promise ring on her finger. _'I'm sorry but it looks like I'm going to have to break that promise. But no matter what world I'm in, no matter if I am dead, know that I love you, with all of my heart, and if you wish to move on without me… I will not blame you.'_ Naruto looked at Tobi, he was seconds from using the Infinite Genjustu.

'_Naruto, I love you and nothing and no one will change that. When I join you on the other side we can be together forever. I can wait for you there.'_

Naruto let out a tear just as Hinata did. Naruto flashed behind Tobi, this shocked him, and grabbed his shoulders. "How!? When!?"

"Don't you remember!? My father placed a marker on you, and they never fade unless they are destroyed, you never bothered to learn this Jutsu." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

"No matter, in mere seconds I will be ruler of this world."

"No. You won't. Uzumaki Art: Hidden Jutsu Dimensional Rift!"

"WHAT!?" Madara had told him about this jutsu but it was lost with the 1st Sage of the 6th Paths. "What are you doing!?" He asked in fear, there was no end to the places the two could be sent to. "IF YOU GO THROUGH WITH THIS YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR CHILDREN GROW UP!" Tobi said trying to get him to stop, even he could get past this jutsu no matter how hard he tried. Not with Naruto holding him like he is.

"The important thing…" Naruto said looking into the endless void. "Is that they will grow up… forgive me Hinata…"Then in a yellow flash, both men were gone from the Ninja world… forever…

**(20 years later)**

Three adults were looking at a statue of their father. Two young women and a young man.

One girl was a red head, the other girl, slightly shorter, was a blond. While the boy was a spiky blond with a tint of dark in it.

The red head girl had green eyes with long spiky lava red hair, like her mother Mei the 5th Mizukage. She was given her grandmother's name Kushina Terumi Uzumaki daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Mei Terumi the 5th Mizukage.

The next girl was Shion's daughter. Her blond hair matched her mother's but had her father's eyes. The oldest of her siblings she tries to protect them. Her name was Naruko Uzumaki a variant of her father's name. A name she carries with pride.

The only boy of the 3 siblings was a tall young man taller than his siblings but a few inches. He was almost a carbon copy of his father except his eyes was a little lighter blue thanks to his mother and his hair was again a little darker thanks to his mother. He did have his mother bloodline but his blue eyes he was prude of. His name was Naruto Hyuga Uzumaki Jr. after his father. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

The 3 were looking at the statue made in honor of their father.

"Lord Hokage, Lady Mizukage, Lady Priestess the enemy is marching, what are your orders?" A Jonin from the Leaf bowed before them.

The enemy, no one but the before mentioned 3, were brave enough to say its name. It was the second coming of the dark being Shion and Naruto, their father, had defeated. The three looked back at their father.

"Father… watch us." They said together and then went out to save the world just like their father did years before them.

**(Time Rift)**

Within the time rift both Tobi and Naruto were fighting again, with no real point to the battle eons were passing like seconds and seconds were passing like eons.

"There is no point to this battle anymore Tobi!" Naruto told him.

"And yet we both still fight. I will beat you and take the power of the 9 tails from you. Then use the power of the Juubi to break free and rule whatever world I land in!" Tobi said while attacking Naruto again.

Both now locked hands trying to overpower the other. "There's just one problem with that Tobi!" Naruto told him.

"Oh, what's that?"

"This is my stop." Tobi's eyes widened then Naruto tossed himself in a rift gate. Tobi looked at the gate in anger and followed the blond soon after not knowing that the few seconds that he thought about it was a lot longer in that world.

**(DC world)**

Naruto was in the air… falling… "DAMNIT!" _'I just know Tobi won't have this problem!'_

(Upon Tobi's arrival some time later)

Tobi landed in water… with about 12 hot naked girls 2 feet next to him. He smiled. "I guess world domination can wait a few hours… days… months… however the fuck long it takes for them to pass out…" He had a perverted glee, no good deed goes unpunished and no evil deed goes unrewarded.

**(Present)**

**About 1 year before Young Justice.**

"DAMN RIFT!" _'Okay think Naruto. Oh yeah.'_

'_**Moron.'**_

'_Shut it you stupid fox!'_ "Wood Style: Great Gaia Tree!" Naruto used his massive amount of Chakra to make a World Tree. The tree was easily the size of the sky scrapers that was nearby. Naruto made a small platform on top to have a soft landing on. Naruto was looking around. "Not in the Elemental Nations no more." He said.

'_**And I wonder why that is?'**_Kurama said sarcastically. _**'No point to worry about that now. We recover, learn about this world and then kill that Tobi bastard then get laid with lots of hot women. Who knows what you will find in this world.'**_

"Yeah yeah whatever." Naruto sense some life energy, as his powers allowed him to sense all life around him, these ones were stronger than normal. We'll normal for civilians. "Time to make an entrance... tomorrow." Naruto allowed himself to be sucked into the tree to recover.

On the outside people were baffled at the marvel in front of them. A tree bigger than anything in Gotham had sprung from nothing and nowhere. Ivy was the only person that could do it but she was currently in Arkham partying at the news right now.

Gordon had no idea why he was here, in his opinion the tree was a nice change for Gotham. In the day it had been here Star Labs and Wayne Tech had done some high tech stuff and it showed that the tree had reduced Gotham's pollution by 0.5%. While not a lot that was only in 1 day. Also the soil around the tree was so rich it could support plant life like no tomorrow.

"Anything?" Gordon asked some STAR Labs scientist.

"Nothing new. What's amazing is that its outer shell breaks our drills and saws. We are being in some bigger equipment to take samples. We can't even get a small branch off the tree it's so tough." The STAR lab coat said.

As some bulldozers got close to the tree Batman's natural 6th sense went off. Aside from them telling him that Poison Ivy was booing the bulldozers, his instinct that told him to get everyone away from the tree. And it was soon proven right, once again. Out of the ground what looked like a wingless dragon made of wood came up and trashed all of the bulldozers. After the people got out of them.

The entire environmentalist group cheered that were protesting the attempted death of the, what people now call, Gotham's World Tree. Batman tossed a freeze batarang at the dragon's mouth it ate it, then froze up and shattered. Getting a few boos from Ivy.

"That was new." Gordon said dryly. "I think we should lay off the tree for now. Don't want anyone in danger as it seems the tree is alive enough to defend itself." He told the Dark Knight.

"Indeed. I will need more time to study it before we can take any action or if any action is even needed, if it only acts defensively. Although it could perceive anything that comes near it a threat."

It was then that the branch of the dragon head that Batman destroyed came back to life with 2 heads this time. The heads then begin to shoot wood spikes at Batman who used his agility to dodge the lethal attack. But the pair of dragon heads got smart and launched a 2 sided attack that was impossible to dodge even for the Dark Knight himself. Not that he needed it as help came in the form of Superman. He knocked the wood spikes away, some of them far away… real far away… that made Ivy happy.

"Batman…"

"Superman…"

"I saw the news… thought that you might need a hand." Superman said.

"I didn't call for help."

"You never do. But the league is here to help others, you think you can handle whatever this tree can dish out on your own Batman?" The man of steel asked.

Batman just scowled. "Who else is with you?" The dark Knight asked.

"Just me unless I call in reinforcements. So, any idea on how this got here or how to deal with it?"

"How it got here, no, how to deal with it, still thinking."

On the inside Naruto was almost fully recovered. His world tree had helped him recover from the life force in the area, while strong as it was, the life force was corrupted, far more than he liked and he ended up healing the land around him. He had read the minds of the people in white coats while he was resting and found out a lot about this world even about the 2 outside his tree. The Batman and Superman. Two, according to the memories of the people he mind walked, of the strongest men in this world. While he saw the 'news' of these two they are strong, Batman has skill, tech and is known as the world's greatest detective, the other Superman, was known as the man of steel and this world's greatest protector. He didn't doubt their strength, just conviction. They faced people from everyday criminals to super villains that want to rule or destroy the world.

"They lack what is needed to save this world. Although I respect their choice never to kill as Justice covered in blood is revenge. But sometimes that is what the world needs to save it. I gave my world a chance for peace without me now I shall give this world peace that they can hold onto. But first I must get to it."

"**Yes you must. You must gather others of like minds, preferable all women so once the world is under your rule you can 'rule' the bedroom like a king should."**

"First off… I know, second I will, third most likely, and 4th it is 'lead' not 'rule'. However don't worry my friend. Once this is over I intend to reap the benefits. Starting with all the hot girls in this world. Hopefully I can find a few my age."

"**I know you will, I mean what female warrior wouldn't want the Alpha of Alpha Males to dominate her."** Kurama gave a perverted giggle.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Time to make my entrance." Naruto got the pair of masks that Madara gave him. Both worn by the man that took his family away from him. He decided to use the one that Tobi used to face his father on the day of his birth first. Showing both sides to him would be nice.

Once again on the outside Both Batman and Superman were fighting the endless Hydra Wood Dragon. The number of heads had made their way to 8, Batman thought that destroying the base of the Dragon would get rid of it, but all the wood dragon head did was regrow and double in number. It was then that they stopped for no reason.

That was until they, Batman and Superman, saw the tree at the base 'open' up. "What is all that racket?" A 'masked man' asked. Walking out the duo saw a man with a right side eye hole with black fire like designs on a yellow mask. The hood covered the rest of his head and the robe covered the rest of his body, nothing could be seen on him but his right eye which was red.

"Who are you!?" Batman 'asked'.

Naruto tilted his head. "You may call me… Madara Uchiha… and all of you are very rude, trying to cut down my World Tree. What did she ever do to you?" He asked mockingly using Tobi's voice to add for kicks and framing purposes.

"How did you make it?" Superman asked, more politely while waiting for reinforcements. He was not dumb enough to think he could take on this man alone or even with Batman. This guy could use magic and that could beat even him.

"I just made it with my power… it was easy. As easy as blinking or you breathing." Naruto said to them as if it was an everyday thing. To him it was but to them it wasn't. Sucks to be them.

'**Kit, they are bringing in more weaklings to try and stop you. And based on what I'm sensing, there are only 7 that pose any real threat. 2 of them are in front of you and are the greatest threat.'**

'_I see. Thanks Kurama. I'll make sure to reward you by breaking some of these tight wearing weirdo's bones.'_

'**Don't talk to me like some pet Naruto… but breaking their bones is a good way to pass the time. I don't think that any of them can do any real harm to you anyway. But remember our primary goals Naruto. Goal 1: Get laid. Goal 2: Get laid some more. Goal 3: Get laid again. Goal 4: Rule the world. Goal 5: Get laid forever. That about sums it up.'**

'_To think you have this much perveyness inside you. Pervy Sage would have loved to talk to you.'_ Naruto just herd Kurama grunt. I mean, having 4 out of 5 goals about getting laid you must be a perv. But Naruto wasn't one to talk. "Hum? You say something?" Naruto asked, apparently Batman and Superman had been talking to him about his tree and if he would be willing to follow them for questioning.

Both Batman and Superman, and many others that showed up, got a tick mark on their heads. Only Flash laughed a bit.

"Oh… you brought friends…? What's the occasion? Is there a party that I wasn't invited too? How rude." Madara said out loud.

"This guy is annoying." Said John, the Green Lantern.

Madara looked around the area, there was a total of 30 or so people in tights. Again only 7 of them posing any real threat. "Last chance… what are you doing here and what is your intent?" Batman ordered him to tell them.

"What I'm doing here… I'm here listening to a bunch of grown men in tights or funky costumes… and a bunch of grown women dressed like their ready for girl's night out." Madara saw the angry looks on every 'hero' in front of them. "As for my intent… should I…" Madara seemed to ask himself. "… Why I think I shall. I am here to bring peace to this world. As I did in my old world I shall lead these people to peace… and destroy all those that threaten that peace."

Many took that as a threat, within the League. "And… how do you intend to bring about this peace?" Wonder Woman asked.

"The same way I did in my old world… to destroy all evil within reach, then go beyond that and destroy evil there. Until this world is purified of evil for a time. Then I shall hold onto that peace for as long as possible, and when that peace is lost I will find a new peace and the cycle shall continue until my line is no more." Naruto smiled at himself. Those were the words of his grandfather and mentor Madara. He felt it would be alright to use the name Madara before the fake Madara Tobi would. As Naruto knew he had a little time before Tobi got to this world, how long he didn't know. "And those that interfere… will receive the same punishment that I will deal to those who are beyond redemption."

"We can't allow that. We can't allow you to kill anyone Madara Uchiha." Batman said to the masked man.

"Oh…? You can't let me you say. Tell me this… can you stop me?"

Madara spiked his chakra and the wind became violent around them. Some of the other members that couldn't hold their ground where flung back and unable to battle anymore that day. Batman threw some batarang at Madara but they passed right through him. Everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

"Nice throw… let me show you mine." Madara threw 3 kunai faster than most could see. Batman with his years of training managed to dodge 2 of them, one got into his shoulder. "Impressive." Madara said. "How about a little of this… Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" A wide and power wave of fire launched out of Madara's mouth.

Everyone was shocked and afraid; none of the civvies knew they had no chance to get away from this thing. Aquaman got in front of the line along with both Green Lanterns and Dr. Fate. Aquaman fired the biggest water wall like attack at the wall of fire trying to slow it down. Dr. Fate put up a gold shield behind that with both Green Lanterns putting up a green shield behind that.

The wall of fire burned passed the water wall then hit the gold shield shattering it almost upon contact. But both allowed the combined power of both Green Lanterns to hold their shield long enough for the fire to dissipate, but their shield was shattered as well.

"Most impressive…" Madara said behind them.

All of them were shocked again, but had no time to react. Madara vanished in a dark red flash and punched in the gut Dr. Fate and both Green Lanterns before they had time to even move, they were out cold.

Superman caught the punch aiming for Wonder Woman. "It's impolite to hit a lady…"

Madara tilted his head. "In war… there is no man or woman… this is the victor… and the defeated." Madara then puffed.

"What?" He never saw Madara behind him.

"Guess which one you are." Madara placed one hand on Superman's chest. "Almighty Push!" That sent Superman flying out of the park. He then saw the two Green Lanterns up and about. Both fired a pair of gun light constructs at him. Madara raised his hands and absorbed their power. The Green Lanterns stopped their attack when they saw that it was ineffective. They were then hit hard by Madara.

Wonder Woman attacked next. Using her strength and skill to try and hit Madara. Madara just moved and dodged her attacks, although she had more skill than Superman and more power than Batman she was no match for his short but intense training. When she tried to punch his skull in her fist passed right through his head. Madara grabbed her hand and tossed her into Batman's chess, where he caught her and was sent flying into a small tree destroying it.

Madara felt someone behind him. With a high pitch scream a blond woman, Black Carney, launched her attack at Madara. "Almighty Push!" Madara sent her flying not really wishing to deal with healing ear drums. He then felt 3 arrows go passed him. He looked behind him to see a man in green with a bow. Madara used his wood style and grabbed the man from his little tree hid away and forced him down.

Madara made some hands signs. "Strom Style: Massive Strom Fox!"

A fox made from lighting and cloud formed above Gotham. Many of the more magic based heroes or meta-human heroes launched massive attacks at the beast. However it took Superman and the Green Lanterns a combined attack to defeat the storm fox.

Madara smiled at the defeat of his little pet fox. Batman could almost fell his smile. "I grow tired of this fight… you all are so boring." Madara said out loud.

"We're boring?" Asked an awakened Hal Jordon. "We just beat that giant storm cloud fox of yours." Hal said.

"True… but that was just a distraction… behold the power… of a god…" Madara made a tiger seal.

At first nothing happened. Then everyone felt a slight change in the air and tremor in the ground. It was when Madara looked up with, again, a smile that only Batman could feel that Batman looked up himself. It was then his mouth dropped as well as everyone else's. Falling from the sky was a giant asteroid.

"No way…"

"It can't be…"

"Great Hera!"

"Impossible."

Superman looked at the falling rock. He knew that it would take out at least 4 square miles of the city if I crashed. He rushed it with little more than wish full thinking.

"Green Lanterns help him slow down that asteroid!" Batman ordered. Both Green Lanterns, along with many other heroes that could fly put themselves between the asteroid and the city. "Zatara! Make that asteroid weightless!" Batman ordered.

This time Batman couldn't see it, but Madara was smiling.

"Right!" Zatara began chanting his spell. "Ekam taht dioretsa sselthgiew!" Zatara focused on the asteroid, and was surprised that his spell didn't take effect instantly.

Although Superman and the others could feel it taking effect. It started to slow down and after much pain and effort the giant asteroid stopped in the sky. Anyone and everyone saw this was relieved to see it. They all thought that they were going to die this day.

"Again… most impressive… but how will you deal with the second one?" Madara asked out loud. Almost instantly the clouds parted showing a second asteroid in the sky falling towards them. Everyone lost heart seeing the second one. "This is the power of Madara Uchiha! Divine power!" The second asteroid hit the first and everyone felt the power in it. "Heaven Concealed!"

Batman took charge. "Zatara quickly freeze the second one! Black Carney! Shatter the frozen asteroid!" Using what little magic he had left Zatara froze the second asteroid while Black Canary shattered the ice as fast as she could with her 'Carney Cry'. With the help of the other heroes smashing and melting the ice any way they could. While unable to melt all of it and it landed on Superman. While a soft landed compared to what would have happened, they did enough damage to the 2 asteroids so they didn't destroy the city… just give the city of Gotham an early winter.

Mist covered the park and the city as a whole, it was snowing now even during the summer weather they 'were' having. When the smoke cleared they found Superman out cold, no pun intended, and Madara Uchiha… nowhere to be found.

**(2 months later)**

The night was young and Naruto was in a different garb than his Madara one. His knew one consisted of his red and black sage cloak with a hood, he had on the Tobi mask that his grandfather made for him, just like the fake Madara's Tobi mask. In the 2 months he has been in Gotham he had already made a name for himself in the criminal underground. He had wiped out over 3 whole crime families leaving none that couldn't be redeemed. He went by the name the Sage of the 6 Paths of Pain or just Pain. Naruto was currently watching an up and coming hero named Artemis kicking a lot of ass at the Gotham docks, something that went overlooked by the Batman dealing with bigger crime. Artemis was using her skills in archery to put down all of the criminals even showed a little CQC skill. But it was one of the other thugs that would have got the best of her… if not for Naruto. While Artemis was dealing with the last thug the thug boss pulled a gun on her.

"Hey bitch!" He yelled.

Artemis knocked the last one out and turned and aimed her bow at him but was shocked.

BANG!

Artemis saw her life flashed before her eyes. She saw a bullet fly to her forehead but then vanish.

"What the fuck!?" The boss yelled looked around. Only for a boot to land on his face.

Naruto looked at the blond in green beauty. "Who are you!?" She demanded while pointing her last arrow at the masked man.

"You're welcome…" He said to her.

"What?"

"For saving your life. That bullet didn't like you so I erased it." Her eyes widened. Then lowered her bow. "Thank you. As for my name, you may call me… Pain." He said to her.

"Artemis."

"A pleasure."

"So… who long have you've been here?" Artemis asked.

Sirens soon were heard in the distance. "Maybe we should continue this somewhere else." Pain then vanished in a vortex and appeared on the nearby roof top. Artemis followed with her grabbling arrow. The pair watched the police take everyone else into custody and confiscate the weapons of the warehouse.

"Okay, back to my question. How long were you watching?"

"Since the start. I was going to go in myself but you got to it first so I decided that I would wait until you needed my help to step in if you needed it at all." Pain told her.

"Since the start? What did they do to catch your attention?" She asked. She had been taking down the small fry for only 3 months now.

"They do, sorry, use to do business with a crime family here in Gotham. But their normal buyer had a sudden case of death and now they sell to the Black Mask." Pain said.

Artemis shivered. "Wait, your Pain? Thy Pain that all of this crooks fear? The one that has been credited for taking down 3 major crime families?" Artemis was shocked that she was meeting this guy. The guy that made hardcore criminals wet their pants.

"The same. Although my, so called, victims scream out other things when they catch a sudden case of death." Pain looked at the young Archer. "Does my way of handling things upset you?" He asked.

"No… not really. I mean, I wouldn't but I can see why you would." Artemis didn't want this guy as an enemy.

"I'll see you around, archer girl." Pain was about to leave.

"Hey! My name is not 'archer girl'. It's Artemis!" She told him.

"Artemis… a pleasure to meet you finally meet you. I will see you soon Goddess of the Hunt." Pain was soon gone again in a vortex.

Artemis smiled. "That boy." She wished she got a better look at his abs through his tight shirt. She checked her watch. It read 9:42. "Oh shit!" She ran home as fast as she could to make her 10 o'clock curfew.

The next day Naruto had walked in a school, having registered to keep a cover. He walked into his new class and was greeted by the teacher.

"Hello class I'd like to introduce you to a new student who will be joining us today. Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki." A teacher pointed at a spiky blond haired young man.

"Yo…" Naruto waved.

"Please sit next to Artemis so we can begin our lesson for today." The teacher told him. "Artemis, please raise your hand."

Artemis did and Naruto sat next to her. "Hi…" Naruto said politely.

"Hey…" She responded.

Naruto smiled. "Nice to meet you… Goddess of the Hunt." Naruto smiled at Artemis' eyes. "I foresee a bright future ahead of us."

**END**

**This story is the rewrite of my Sage in DC story. Merry Christmas. Another one will be up by new years. I want to see which one is more popular.**

***edited 1/24/2014***


	2. Sage of Young… Injustice: Injustice for

** 2**

**Anti-Hero Naruto god like **

**Harem (Max 12)**

**Batgirl/Barbara**

**Supergirl/ Kara**

**Megan/M'gann/ Miss ****Martian**

**Artemis**

**Jade/Cheshire**

**Poison Ivy**

**2 more a secret**

**Maybe**

**Vicky Vale (Could use the good PR/ damage control)**

**Cassandra Cain**

**Asked for**

**Zantanna (It will be Young Justice Zantanna if I do put her in)**

**Donna Troy**

**Talia **

**Maxima**

**Raven**

**()**

**Sage of Young… Injustice: Injustice for the Young**

**(8 Months after arrival)**

Naruto had kept up his 3 personas for the last 8 months. His Naruto Uzumaki as school and Artemis' greatest, only, guy friend. Madara Uchiha most wanted man/Merc in the world. And Pain anti-hero and mass murder of organized crime, as well as Artemis' the heroine, partner. Although Artemis has no idea that Pain is Naruto but Naruto knows that Artemis, the heroine, is also Artemis Crook best friend at school.

"I'll end you!" Pain yelled as he threw 6 of his charka rods at a man nailing him to the wall, alive, but scared shitless.

Artemis then fired her arrow and it jammed the door so the mob underboss couldn't get out. "Now where did you think you were going?" Artemis asked playfully. She had paired up with pain about a month after they meant that day. She didn't want him as an enemy, but was an ally any better?

"Now, now. I'm sure we can work something out." He said fearfully. Although Artemis didn't kill anybody, she wouldn't stop Pain if he wanted to kill one of these mob assholes. "I got 600K in my safe. Let me go and it's yours." He tried to bribe them.

"You think you can bribe us!?" Artemis was pissed.

"I would have thought that you mob bosses and underbosses would have got the message by now. You cannot bribe Justice… or vengeance." Pain lowered his charka rod.

"No… please no...! I have a family!" He begged.

Pain fired his chakra rod. Artemis looked away, as always. She still couldn't handle seeing Pain kill, she could see a dead body no problem, if that itself wasn't a problem, but seeing the light in one's eyes she couldn't handle. "Did he really have a family?" She asked her partner.

"These men sometime do. It is sad that they must die for the greater good. As I said to you before Artemis, ones justice is another's injustice. Ones right is another's wrong. We can never make everyone happy but we can try. We cannot save everyone but we can try."

Artemis nodded. "It still doesn't get easy for me."

"It doesn't get easy for me either." They heard sirens in the distance. "Let us go somewhere else." Pain used his Kamui to get himself and Artemis out of the warehouse.

Sometime later the anti-hero pair was on a roof top near Artemis' home. Not the 'Pain' knew that. "Well… tonight was eventfully." Pain said.

"Yes, it was."

"Still thinking about it?"

"Yes… how can you bare that burden? If that guy did have a family, how could you bare the burden of that family no longer having a father!?" Artemis asked her friend. Even if nether said it, both thought of the other as a friend.

"How you ask? How I do it is easy, because someone must bear the burden, and that person is me. I can bare it knowing that all of the families that have been destroyed by that man have been avenged."

"But why does it have to be you!?" She asked him.

Pain looked at her with his lone eye. Her concern about him was , 'almost', a sign of love. "Because no one else will bare it for me or with me Artemis and I won't ask another to bare it with me." Artemis looked at him. She then looked down. Pain put a finger under her chin to raise her head. "Don't look so sad Artemis; it is my destiny to bare this burden. Not my fate. I will see you tomorrow. One more thing." Pain tossed Artemis a small wad of cash, around 5 grand. She gave a glare at him. "I know you don't like accepting cash from our raids, but you need the money Artemis. You need it to help your mother and yourself." He vanished within his vortex.

Artemis sighed. She made it her home with no incident, after she got changed out of her heroine uniform of course. Artemis walked into her home and past her mom.

"Artemis?" Her mother, Paula, was worried. Artemis seemed down about something on her night out with her friend.

"I'm fine mom." Artemis went to her room. She stashed the cash in a lock box that Pain gave her. In it was roughly 50 grand not including the 5 added just now. She hated taking the money after their raids. Sure it was from the mob bosses and they weren't going to use it anymore, but it still didn't feel right. She collapsed on her bad and wondered about Pain. "Could I bare it with him?" She asked herself.

**Watch Tower**

In the Watch Tower Batman was typing into his computer. On the screen was a symbol of a spiral.

"Any luck?" Green Arrow asked Batman.

"Nothing." Batman replied.

"Nothing? Really, I thought that you'd find something on these guys. What makes them have such a red flag anyways?" Green Arrow asked.

"Up until 6 months ago they didn't exist. Now all of the sudden they are the 4 most expert in technology? Something's not right about that." Batman said.

"Maybe they're just that good?" Green Arrow suggested.

"No one's just that good."

"They are it seems." Green Arrow added, only to receive a bat glare.

**Gotham**

Back in Gotham Naruto/Pain didn't turn in. He still had time to play and he had another errand to run. He then heard a small and short scream. It was not too far. He used his father's jutsu and flashed to the location. In the alley he found 3 known mob enforcers had a woman at knife point. He had seen her before but couldn't place it.

Down at the hold up. "The boss gave you a chance bitch!" He took out a Stiletto knife, if gave off its infamous click. "I hope your fans don't care about your looks." He then stabbed the knife in her check, but instead of metal stabbing into flesh sound, like he expected, he heard a thunk like he just stabbed wood. He then saw the woman turn to wood and shattered. "What the fuck!"

On the roof top the woman held her eyes tightly closed. Then opened when she felt the wind on her face. She then gasped when she saw she was 4 stories off the ground on the roof of a nearby building.

"You are safe miss. Stay here while I deal with the trash on the ground." The woman looked at her 'savior' and saw his mask. But he then vanished in a flash of black and red light. She then took out her camera phone and started recording the 3 second fight, she got the last 2 seconds. She was shocked when she blinked all 3 of her assailants was dead on the ground and her savior was next to her again.

"What? How?"

"I am unique miss, more so than others." He told her.

"But, the League doesn't kill anyone? Why have you?" She asked.

Pain tilted his head. "What makes you think I am part of the Justice League? They lack what is needed to do what is right. As for those 3, they are known for raping a murdering their victims. They've been on my hit list for some time now." Pain was about to leave.

"Wait!" She stopped him. "What is your name? Who are you, where are you from?" She asked a lot of questions.

"You asked a lot of questions miss…"

"I'm a reporter you might know as Vicky Vale for Gotham Now." She told her rescuer.

"Oh, really? Sorry I didn't recognize you." He told her, being honest.

"_**Damn she fine."**_

"_Noted."_ "As for you questions, I will answer one right now as I am pressed for time. My name is Pain the Sage of the Six Paths." He told her. "Do you have a transport nearby to take you to safety?" He asked.

"Yes, those thugs grabbed me near my car on the way home at a stop light." She told Pain. Pain then placed a hand on her shoulder, next thing Vicky knew she was next to her car. "Huh?" She looked around. "How?" She asked.

"I told you, I am unique Ms. Vale." Again right before he left he was grabbed on the shoulder. "Yes?" He was already a few moments late.

Vicky handed him a card. "Call me, so I can set up an interview sometime." She told him with a smile.

He pocketed the card. "Should I ever really need to make my mask and name public, then you'll be the first one I call." This time he wasn't interrupted and left in a vortex.

Vicky smiled, so much for a slow week. She now had another story, and up and coming… Anti-hero.

Pain made his way to his next target. While Madara handled more of his more 'evil' deeds Pain handled just about everything else. Naruto, now Madara, had just warped into a building occupied by a group of scientists. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen of STAR labs. Do any of you know who I am?" He asked them. Not one of them answered. "I am a man with a mask and unauthorized to be in this lab."

One woman, who just walked in, noticed him and heard what he said. "Are you robbing us?" She asked.

"No." Everyone sighed. "Robbing indicates that I am taking something on your person by threat or force. I am stealing from STAR labs so this is theft. Please be kind enough to leave this lab and none of you will have an unpleasant night." He told all of them. The young woman was the first one to get out of the room. Soon the rest bolted out of the room. "And that's why I became a warrior. Scientists have no comment sense." Madara walked up to the main computer and placed his Flash Drive in the USB port. The computer alerted all of the other branches of STAR labs that one of their branches was being hacked. The flash drive was doing its job downloading flies by the Exabyte. He knew, however, that the Dark Knight would be there soon if not already outside the door.

Surprisingly no one had even come to stop him, well aside from the cops but they couldn't do anything about him anyway. He looked at the computer and he was almost done with his hack. A ding sound was heard and his hack was complete. "Done with no trouble. A nice clean job." He took the flash drive. "Well now that the building is empty I can trash the place, no need for Batman to find out what I've taken." Madara threw kunai with paper bombs attached to them to the walls, and a couple of clones on the lower levels to collapse the building and torch the hard drives of the computers.

"This is the GCPD! We have the building completely surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" A police officer, Gordon, ordered.

"Well… at least his straightforward… if not a little naïve…" Pain just left via vortex.

Outside Gordon was just about to send in his team when the building exploded.

**(Next Day)**

Naruto was walking to his friend's house. He walked up the stairs to the apartment of his friends place and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked a woman's voice.

"It's the knight here to pick up his dear princess."

"Come in Naruto." The woman told him. Naruto walked in to see Paula, Artemis' mother. "It's good to see you again Naruto." The woman smiled at the young man.

"And good to see you as well. You look as radiant as ever, did you do something with your hair?" He asked.

"Oh you charmer. Come here and give me a hug." She held out her hands for the young man. She had meant Naruto about a month after Artemis had meant him. He had walked Artemis home when Paula spotted him. She offered him to stay for dinner, only to embarrass her little girl even more so then the boy was already. Naruto came over almost every day after school as he walked Artemis home every day. It was nice to see her daughter with such a fine young man. At least he wasn't another one like her ex. "Artemis! Naruto is here!" Paula yelled at her daughter.

"I'm almost done!" She yelled back.

"Probably doing her hair, that girl." Paula commented.

"It's alright." Naruto smiled. "So, how've you been Mrs. Crock?" Naruto asked.

"I'm well Naruto, as well as I can ever be." Naruto nodded at her answer.

Naruto heard Artemis walk down the hall she was ready for school. "Let's get going, don't want to be late." Artemis dragged Naruto out of the door not wanting her mother to embarrass her. "Bye mom. Love you see you after school!"

"Bye dear, bye Naruto have a good day!" She waved them off.

On the way Naruto just smiled at Artemis. "What?" She asked almost creped out.

"It nothing… just… has anyone ever told your very beautiful?" He asked. Only to get punched in the arm. "Ow." He rubbed his arm.

**Later that night.**

Pain was waiting for Artemis. "Pain." Speaking of whom. "Sorry, mom was wondering who I was going to hang with."

"Who did you say you were hanging with?" Pain asked.

"A friend of mine, Naruto. I told him that I couldn't make it tonight." She told him.

"You deserve a life of your own Artemis. If you wish to spend time with your friend you can." Pain told her.

"I'm here aren't I? Besides, you need someone to watch your back." She smiled.

"Let's go, we have an hour at least before we have to go to work." Pain placed his hand on her shoulder and they were gone in a vortex.

**(Unknown location)**

Pain and Artemis appeared in a dark room. "Should I worry about what naughty things you might do to me Pain?" She asked playfully.

"Trust me… _when_ I do naughty things with you Artemis, a dark place is not the setting." He countered. He turned on the lights. "Welcome to our base of operations." He showed her around their new base.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" She asked.

"Our… 'anonymous' benefactor supplied us with all of this hardware, but not the location. The latest of Spiral Corp technology."

"Yeah… anonymous." Artemis knew it was from Spiral Corp, how or why the CEO would help them.

"I want to show you something. Something that might come in handy for you later." Pain walked Artemis over to a changing room that said Artemis. Inside, was new custom. "Meet Tigress."

"What? What is this?" She asked.

"A new uniform… if you wish to use it that is. I felt it necessary to make this should you ever need to be someone other than 'Artemis' on a mission. You only have to use it if I feel you need it."

"I… I don't know what to say…" She was shocked. "Thank you I guess. But… I like being 'Artemis'."

"Yes I figured as much. But should a situation is of need of Tigress I hope you're still next to me dealing with it." He told her.

"I still will, just as Artemis as always." She reassured him.

"I'll leave you to it then. This is your room while you're in the base. You're changing room and your own armory. Also I would advise you to bring anything that might tie you to your heroine ego here as well." Pain left and Artemis got her gear.

Artemis walked out with more arrows but nothing else. "What's on for tonight?" She asked.

"Just one thing really, there is going to be a meeting with Yakuza, Triad and Mafia, both Russian and Italian, mod bosses tonight in about 30 minutes. All of the major crime bosses around the world in one place trying to get ahead of the Justice League. If these talks became a success then organized crime with become an even greater threat to the common person than it already is. We're talking that every organized crime family will no longer fight over territory or profits just focused on the common person and the blood money they will make."

Artemis' eyes widened. "How do you know about this?"

"I have my sources." He was talking about his 'Villain' self Madara. "We have a little time before this, but this is why I made the Tigress outfit. When I go in I intend to leave no survivors Artemis. That means that Artemis' name will be covered in blood should someone see or we miss a camera."

"That is why you made it, to have a partner willing to kill with you?" She asked with a little hint of disgust.

"No I made it to protect my partner Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt. I don't want to complicate your life anymore than I already have Artemis. Just being near me will put you and your mother's life in danger."

"I'm a big girl."

"Not doubting that. But no one can protect everything they hold dear to them all the time. You don't have to come with me Artemis."

"We're partners Pain. I'll stick by you for as long as I can." She told him. "Give me a minute, I need to get something." She walked back to her changing room.

Pain nodded. _**"You care for her too much Naruto."**_

"_I happen to like her, both Artemis the heroine and Artemis Crock her mask Kurama."_ Although they're friends and Naruto has gained Kurama's respect, some of it at least, Kurama can still be an ass at times.

"_**You need to either mate with her or let her go. She is a weakness if left as she is."**_

"Ready Pain."

Pain looked up and raised an eyebrow. _**"I take that back. You just need to mate with her, and soon. A girl like this doesn't stay single for long."**_ Kurama was eye humping Artemis, or now, Tigress. 

"You change fast." He commented.

"I still may not be ready to kill. But I guess protecting my heroine name is important. But just know that I won't put this on all the time Pain. Just this once." Artemis was now in her Tigress uniform.

"I don't expect you to. Just when the time calls for it such as now. You don't have to kill A… Tigress. I won't ask you to bare that burden. Not now, not ever."

'_I might Pain… one day.'_

**The next day.**

Gordon was outside a hospital room. Inside was the only survivor of what the media had called 'The Gotham Mafia Massacre'. Over 200 men dead in less than an hour. Witnesses outside the warehouse said they heard gun shots for about an hour before it all went silent. When they got there it was a slaughter house, 200 men butchered into pieces of meat. Some of the rookies puked, not that he blamed them, and some even his most seasoned men had to leave. He barely managed to make it inside the heart of the place where, he assumed, the bosses and underbosses of each of the crime families were. Not one of these men were killed by bullets either, they were all hacked up by what might have been a sword.

"Has he talked yet?" Gordon saw the Batman come from the shadows.

"Nothing. All he keeps mumbling about is pain and monsters. What that means I don't know."

"Pain?" Batman question.

"Yeah pain, no idea why? He's not in pain as he has enough morphine to keep him high for a while." Gordon commented.

"Not that. Didn't you see Gotham Now's broadcast this morning? Ms. Vale talked about a new 'hero' that saved her from a few mob enforces and killed her would be robbers. She said that his name was Pain."

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Why Pain?" He asked about the weird name.

"Don't know. By Ms. Vale is problem the nest lead for this case."

"Alright, I'll head over there and…" Batman was gone, most likely on his way to meet Vicky. "I hate it when he does that." Gordon made his way to his car to get to Gotham Now headquarters.

**(Gotham Now building)**

Vicky was now in her office getting call after call all about the new hero/anti-hero Pain. Wanting to know more about him. She was expecting to get a visit by the Batman or Gordon. When she heard about the Gotham Mafia Massacre she had a hunch that Pain was involved. After all, he said that those enforcers were on his hit list, why not the entire origination.

"Vicky." Vicky looked up to see her boss and Commissioner Gordon. "The police want to talk to you about your story on Gotham's new hero Pain." He told her.

"Sure. No problem."

"Thank you Ms. Vale." Gordon sat across from her. "Now you encountered 'Pain' last night correct?"

"Yes."

"How did you meet?" Gordon asked. Nearby the Batman was listening to the conversation.

"I was in my car going home when 3 known mob enforcers grabbed me. They were going to kill about a story I was told to drop that I made public a few days ago."

"I remember."

"Well, when he pulled out his knife and was about to stab me, I was on the roof all of the sudden. Standing next to me was this new hero Pain."

"How?"

"I don't know. One moment I thought I was going to die, the next the wind is blowing in my hair and I'm overlooking the 3 men that almost killed me. The next moment they're all dead."

"Did this Pain kill them?"

"Yes he did." She answered. "Even though I didn't see him do it he admitted that he did." She finished.

"Wait, you didn't see him do it?"

"It happened so fast it was over faster than I could blink. He told him that they we're on his hit list for some time and that finding them when he did was luck on his part, and mine." She said to him.

"I see. Could you describe any fetchers? Or anything else about him?" Gordon asked.

"Only his mask really. He was wearing a hooded cloak black and red but his mask had a red eye hole but nothing else. His mask was Orange and it had a swirl designed to the eye hole. Oh, he has this ability where he leave by some sort of vortex" She told him.

Gordon wrote it down. "Thank you Ms. Vale. I'll call you again if I have any more questions."

"You know where to find me Commissioner Gordon." Vicky showed him out. When he left she looked behind. She thought she felt someone behind her. She shrugged, never seeing the fly just up and puff.

**Watch Tower**

Batman just got to the water tower after he got a little Intel on this Pain anti-hero. "Batman." J'onn greeted Batman.

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

"Yes. We we're waiting for you."

"Got held up. But might have a lead." He told him as J'onn followed Batman to the meeting room. Inside was the entire league the 30+ members of the league.

"I thought the Batman was never late." Green Arrow asked sarcastically.

"I might have a lead on Madara Uchiha." Batman placed a small disk in his slot and a 3D image form of Madara Uchiha. "As you all know, 8 months ago a giant tree appeared in Gotham. When Star lab and Wayne Tech scientists tried to take samples after many failures the tree protected itself by making a wood construct of a dragon. It kept regenerating itself no matter what Superman and I did to destroy it. Until a masked man, Madara Uchiha as he introduced himself as came from inside the tree." All of the members nodded. "After a small talk about his version of peace we fought. As you all know how that fight ended." Again everyone nodded and some even shivered. Many even saw the man of steel out cold when the 2 space rocks formed from nothing smashed into him. "However recently a new masked man calling himself 'Pain' has appeared in Gotham."

A second 3D image appeared next to Madara's.

"What does this 'Pain' have to do with Madara?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything. But this is an image of Pain from last night. Where he killed over 200 men in an hour. All known mafia." He showed them a small 1 minute clip of Pain killed 30 men. "Anyone noticed anything?"

"Not really." Superman said.

"Take a closer look." Batman zoomed in on his mask. Pressed play and slow mo.

When it played out everyone saw two things. "His eye!" Black Carney noticed that his eye was the same as Madara's eye.

"Also, the bullet went right through his head yet no blood." Green Arrow also noticed.

"Yes. Both his eye and his ability of becoming intangibly are the same as Madara Uchiha. It is possible that both Pain and Madara are the one and the same. He has set up in Gotham and now is the prime suspect in over 300 Mob killings related killings just in Gotham only in the last 8 months. He is also suspected in 1000 killings around the world with other known Mafia, Yakuza and other known crime originations."

Many of the members murmured. "How could he kill so many in only 8 months? I mean he would need to be as fast as me to do it or be able to be in two places at once." The Flash said.

"He also stole from the Gotham STAR labs branch last night."

That raised an eyebrow from Green Lantern. "What did he steal?" Hal asked.

"Unknown. All of the backups were zeroed out and the building destroyed." Superman cut in. "STAR Labs reports that it would take months before they can tell what was taken."

"So, he kills mobsters and steals from STAR labs. So he's an anti-hero it seems." Hawk Girl said.

"There is no such thing. Your either good or evil no middle ground." Superman said. Many members agreed.

"I have a copy of STAR labs recent files. I should be able to find what he took in a week or so." Batman said.

"Figures, always a step ahead of everyone else." Green Arrow said.

"It pays to be ahead of the villains Green Arrow." Wonder Woman told the archer.

"However there is another purpose other than an update on this Madara and the possibility of him being Pain." Superman reported.

"Yes, there seems to be more and more heroes popping up around the world." A 3D world image popped up with many blue dots. "And more and more super villains." A lot of red dots came out numbering the blue dots.

"It seems we're outnumbered about 3 or so to 1." Flash said.

"Maybe. That is why we are to talk about expanding upon the league. First we vote on extending membership. Then, if we vote yes, we need to find every caudate possible to extend membership to." Batman finished.

**(Fox Den)**

"Fox Den? Really?" Artemis asked.

"I happen to like foxes Artemis. Should I have called it the Fox Goddess Den?" He asked.

She blushed. "Maybe."

"Anyway… with this researched from STAR labs that I…."

"Stole…" Artemis didn't like it but didn't call him on it.

"Stole. This should help with your archery." He pressed a few more buttons. "And finished. Here, your new bow and quiver." He gave her new gear for her to use. "Go ahead, try it out."

"I don't like the thought of using stolen tech." Artemis said looking at her new gear.

"You don't have to. However this technology would have been used for war, not to save the lives of innocents Artemis. "

"Two wrongs don't make a right." She told him.

"Doing nothing about the first wrong makes you just as guilty as doing the wrong yourself." He countered. "That is why you became a heroine Artemis, is it not? You saw the wrong in this city and you wanted to do something about it. You couldn't stand by and watch you had to act. If I didn't take this technology the second I learned of it. It would have killed millions over time. The human race doesn't need any help killing themselves. They do that just fine."

Artemis couldn't dispute any of his points. "Sorry…"

"You have no need to be. What I did was wrong, I will not dispute that."

"Why burn the building?" She asked.

"Felt like it." He told her. She gave him… the look. "Joking."

"Oh you got jokes huh?" She elbowed him.

"Worth it." He was then slammed to the ground by Artemis boot of feminine fury.

"And that was for looking at my ass." She went to the range.

"Still totally worth it… great view." Then he got a boot to the face.

"_**Was that still totally worth it?"**_ Kurama asked.

'_Yup.'_

"_**I'm so proud."**_

Naruto explained, after he got up, how Artemis' new bow and quiver worked. He got the idea from Marvel's the Avengers Hawk Eye. Her new bow and quiver was like his using all the different arrows. Flash bang, grabble, bomb and all other kinds of arrows.

"Nice, fires better than my old one." Artemis said.

"Yes but your old one is of nice make. Also it has some other fetchers. This button on your bow, when you press it, your quiver will be refilled with arrows."

"I like." She said littering a target with holes.

"I sure hope so. Now, let's get to work." Pain said.

**(About 1 year after arrival)**

"Now students, best behavior today." The teacher said to the class.

"Why do I have to be here again?" Artemis asked herself.

"Oh come on huntress." Artemis hates Naruto's new nick name for her.

"Naruto… stop calling me that. Before I hurt you even more." Artemis warned.

"You could use a vacation from all of the homework and stuff." Naruto said to her and ignored her warning.

The class was in Washington DC, as their geology class was looking at some ancient crystal that was found a few years ago and was in the museum. Artemis had, somehow, managed to pay to go because of an anonymous benefactor. Cough Pain cough. She didn't want to go but Pain insisted that she go. He said something would be waiting for her when she got back so she really didn't have a choice.

"And this is the pride and joy of the museum. The Jade crystal." A tour guide said trying to sell it like a piece of merchandise.

When Naruto looked at it he was the most shocked. _"Kurama. Is that what I think it is?"_ He asked her furry friend.

"_**Who knows, it looks like it at least. But the one you had was destroyed. This one is most likely this world's crystal. It is emanating a chakra source similar to the one you destroyed."**_

"_That settles it then. I guess I have to steal it. Can't let it fall in the wrong hands."_ Naruto said.

"_**You're starting to sound like a hero again Naruto."**_

"_Only a little. I have no care for this world's heroes and heroines."_

"_**Steal it now… or later?" **_Kurama asked.

BOOM!

The front door was blown open by someone big. _"Now it seems."_ Naruto disappeared in the crowd of panicking people, leaving a clone of himself, he saw Artemis doing the same so he left a clone transformed as her as well.

From the dust a large metal man walked into the building, Metallo. He walked up to the case. "I have no idea why _he_ wants this but as long as I get what I want it doesn't matter. And since the heroes are busy I'm golden." Metallo smashed the case for his prize. Only to find it gone. "WHAT!?"

"You should really mind your surroundings more Metallo." Pain said from over head.

Metallo looked up to see a new hero. A new hero he heard of, the mask had become infamous in the underground. "So, you must be Pain. What are you doing in Washington?" He asked targeting the new hero.

"Touring the place mostly. Looking for new marks as most of Gotham's crime families are 6 feet under."

"No wonder. Well… I have a score to get so you'll have to die now." Metallo opened up his chest plate to reveal his green heart. He fired a green blast at Pain destroying the area around him and the people gasped. "Ha. Not so tough after all."

"I told you to mind your surroundings." Metallo had enough time to be shocked before he was sent flying.

Metallo crashed into the wall and went right through it, rubble piled on top of him. Pain waited for him to come out of the rubble, he didn't wait long. Metallo blew the rocks away from him and if he could look pissed he would be. "No bad. I guess maybe I might have to work for this one." He said mockingly cracking his neck.

"Please… you don't rank in any type of threat to me Metallo. You're just another _'it'_ for me to destroy. You want to know why?" Pain asked the metal man.

"Oh please tell me Pain. I manage to go toe to toe with Superman." Metallo was getting annoyed by Pain.

"Because… you never learned to mind your surroundings." With that the both of them heard a string being released. Metallo looked where he heard the sound only to be rewarded with 2 arrows, one in each eye. He was then shocked by them. "Timber…" Pain kicked up some wind and Metallo fell over, being shorted out by Artemis' arrows.

"Wow… that was easy." Artemis said from above.

Pain was walking up to the downed body of Metallo. "His ego was his greatest weakness. He felt he could get me with his little rock heart. But he didn't know I had back up." The pair heard sirens as well as having many people take pictures of them. Pain used his power and Metallo was gone in a vortex. "Let us be off." Pain appeared next to Artemis. Then both vanished in a vortex.

Both appeared on a roof top far away. "I'm assuming that you left a clone of me with the tour group right?" She asked Pain.

"Of course."

"Then how in the hell did you find me? I was on vacation, remember?" She asked putting a finger in his chest.

"Like I said, I was touring the place while you we're on vacation. A good thing to, otherwise you and I might not be talking to each other right now." He told her.

"I'll accept that… for now. My superhero stalker." She joked.

"Oh… funny. But we have other things too take care of. Such as Cadmus." Pain told her.

"You found something on them?"

"No… not yet… but that fire is a good enough reason to investigate them. I can sense that there is a strong power source underground. Deep underground, that alone is reason enough to suspect them." Pain placed a hand on Artemis and both we're gone.

Inside the building the fire was under control by the Firefighters and the pair looked around. "We're on the top floor." Artemis said. "But should that be here?" She pointed at an elevator.

"Not to my knowledge. An elevator isn't suppose to be in a 2 story building." Pain said out loud.

"Well… let's find out why it's here shall we, and let's be quick about it, I'm supposed to be on vacation." Artemis whined. "First vacation ever already ruined." She mumbled. Pain opened the elevator door, to find it went down far, real far. "Well now we…" She stopped when she felt Pain's arms around her waist. "PAIN DON'T YOU DARE!" He jumped down with her with him. "ASSSSSHOOOOOOOOLE!" She cried on the way down.

It was around a minute until they reached the bottom. The landing wasn't as soft as it shattered the ground. Artemis hadn't loved the ground so much. "52 levels… give or take." Pain said.

"And 52 levels of me kicking your ass when this is over asshole, why couldn't you use your vortex thing!?" Artemis yelled at him.

"I need to know where I am going with it. Besides you know you love me." He said mockingly. Only to get an elbow to the gut. "Let us find something important and incriminating about this Cadmus operation and be done with this place."

The pair soon heard screams in the distance echo throughout the lower levels. "Does that count?" Artemis asked knowing the answer.

"Most defiantly."

The pair made it down the hall, passing some young girl with Superman's shield on her chest again Pain got elbowed by Artemis, to find 3 known sidekicks getting shocked. "Artemis fry the console." He told her.

"On it." She took out one of her blast tipped arrows. Shot the console, seeing as how the door was already opened for them, and hit the console dead on, and it blew up.

"WHAT!?" Yelled a man in a lab coat.

"May may. You don't see this every day." Pain walked into the room with Artemis by his side.

"You! Who are you!? How dare you interfere!?" Yelled the man in the lab coat.

Pain tilted his head. "I dare… because I am Pain… and you doctor… are dead." Pain drew several chakra rods. "I'll end you!" He threw them at speeds no one could follow; they were all just a black blur to everyone else.

The doctor was hit multiple times in the chest, combined they were fatal injuries.

"NO!" Robin yelled seeing the doctor die.

"You didn't need to kill him!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Didn't I? What would you have done hum? Imprison him until he sees the error of his ways? How has that worked for you so far?" He asked.

Then behind them the girl from before walked in.

"Alright, hey babe here to free us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked the Superboy.

Pain looked behind him to see Supergirl. Supergirl just stared at them for a moment. "It seems I desire to find my only living family over frying you… so freeing you is my only other option." She stated.

Then Robin got loose. "Finally, Batman would have my head if he knew I took so long."

"Dude… really?" KF didn't know what to think about that statement.

"The whole league will have our head after this." Aqualad said.

"Free Aqualad while I get Kid Flash. And as for you two, we're taking you in for murder." Robin told the pair.

"Don't you tell me what to do either!" Supergirl but did was she was asked.

"And don't lob Artemis in with me in terms of murder boy. She has yet to take a life… unlike you." Pain told him.

"I haven't taken a life!" He yelled freeing KF.

"Haven't you? You're short sighted, just like your mentor. But I have no time for a debate with you little leaguers. We have to leave this place and I don't intend to stay now that I have what I need from this place." Pain told them.

"And what might that be?" Aqualad asked.

"Evidence that Cadmus needs to be shut down… hard or permanently." He told them.

"What's the difference?" Aqualad asked.

"Hard means go to jail for 10 to 25 years. Permanently means a trip to the morgue. Because, unlike you, I have no problem about killing the scum of this world." He told them.

"How can you take a life so easily like its taking out the trash!" KF yelled.

Pain tilted his head. "Because to me it _is_ like taking out the trash, nothing more." Artemis flinched when he said that. "But we have no time for this. We should leave, seeing as that doctor somehow managed to survive and is now alerting his little army."

"What Pain is saying, a temporary truce, until we get out of this dump." Artemis told them.

"Absolutely not! We will NOT work with murderers!" Robin yelled.

"Murderer, not plural boy." Pain corrected. "As I said, Artemis has yet to take a life."

"She works with you so she is just as guilty as you!" Robin countered.

"Very well… boy… you want to go there let's go there. You say you've never taken a life?" He asked, Robin nodded. "I call bull shit boy. You… your mentor, you sister side kick Batgirl and at least half of your Justice League has taken a life. You say you haven't then you are lying. That or you consider any non-human life below you. Take Poison Ivy's plants for example as it is the best example to go by. They are alive, they live, breath and have dreams of their own. Then you fight and kill them every time you fight Poison Ivy. You don't kill monsters like the Joker who kills 100s of people every time he gets out, yet kill plants who are only listening to the being they see as their mother." Pain tilted his head at them. "Some hero… boy blunder." Pain insulted him.

Robin had no real or good retort for Pain. "Let us focus on getting out of this lab. A truce for now." Aqualad said.

The trip out was eventful and entertaining. The group of 6 destroyed their way out of the lab and made it to the ground floor.

"That was fun." Pain said, somewhat impressed that the 6 of them made a good team, despite their ideal's being so different. He was, however, worried about Artemis. She wanted to be a hero so bad she might want to join their little team. But He would cross that bridge when it came.

"We're free!" KF yelled.

"No you're not!" The same doctor yelled.

"Oh goody… I get a second chance to kill you." Pain said.

"I will get you back in your cage! And as for the rest of you! I will clone and depose of you! All of you!" He yelled while drinking some blue looking vile.

"That can't be good." Artemis stated.

Demand then turned into a hulk-ish blue monster in front of them. However with their combined power the 3 young heroes, 1 anti-hero, 1 heroine and 1 somewhere in the middle heroine managed to beat the mad doctor by dropping the building on his head.

When it was over the group reappeared in a vortex. "I'll never get use to that." Artemis said with a shiver.

"_That_ saved your life more times than years you've been alive." Pain stated.

"See… the moon." KF said to Supergirl. Then, as if from the moon, Superman decided upon them. "And Superman, see don't we keep our primroses?" He said excitedly.

Pain and Artemis watched as the JLA descended upon them. Pain smiled a bit, oh this was going to be fun. However he felt hope within Artemis. He could feel that she wanted to be like them. In every way. That was dangerous for him in many ways. He could have just left them with Artemis but he wanted to let Artemis make her own choice and he would still be there when she did. He noticed that the sidekicks were talking to Batman while Superman was happy to talk to Supergirl and she was happy to talk to family.

"I thought as much." Pain mumbled to himself.

"Results aside, we're not happy. Needless to say, you won't be doing this again." Batman ordered.

Pain smiled. _'He's testing them. Clever little Batman.'_ Pain thought.

"I'm sorry, but we will." Aqualad told them.

"Aqualad, stand-down." Aquaman ordered.

"I'm sorry my king but no. The 6 of us forged something powerful here today." Aqualad said to Batman.

'_6? I know he doesn't mean me.'_

"We're ready to use what we learned from you Batman, we even made 2 potential teammates along the way." Robin told Batman.

'_Yep, there talking about me and Artemis. Artemis I can see being with them, however much that will suck, but not myself in their little band of little leaguers.'_

"Why would we let them tell us what to do anyway. It's simple get on board or get out of our way." Supergirl said.

Pain looked at Artemis and she looked back. He could tell what that look was. It was begging him to join them and let her join them. _'She's not meant for this life it seems.'_ Pain thought depressed.

"_**How sad then. She was a great mate match-up for you Kit. All well, you'll find others. Or… she'll learn the error of her ways and re-join you… in time… in time…"**_ Kurama said to Pain.

"This is your choice Artemis… I will not judge you or think of you any less as a friend if you do join them." He told her in a reassuring manner.

She nodded and walked, hoping that he would join her. "I wish to join as well… if you'll have me." Artemis said. She didn't want to sound as desperate as she was.

"Hey, the more the merrier. It's always nice to have another girl on the team." KF said.

"Smooth kid." Robin said.

"And what about you?" Black Carney asked the loner in the back. Everyone turned their head to Pain.

Pain saw the look in Artemis' eyes. The look that said 'Please Pain… join us…' "What about me? I have no intention of joining a team that is affiliated with the Justice League in any way, shape or form."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I take it your Pain." He announced. That got every JLA member on guard.

"Indeed I am. I am… Pain." Pain said to him, putting a little more power into his voice for effect.

"And why not? This is a chance for you to be a part of something greater than yourself." Black Carney tried to reason with the young man.

"I was a part of something greater than myself. When that was taken from me I forged something that _is_ greater than me. As for why I don't wish to join despite my partner joining is simple. The Justice League lacks what is needed to do what is right." Pain told her.

"And what might that be? What are we lacking that you have that is needed to do what is right?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's simple… conviction and courage. You lack the conviction and the courage to do what is right, no matter how much blood stains your hands. To kill all that threaten this world and the people that live in it."

Batman's eyes narrowed. He sounded like his old Master Ra. "Justice covered in blood is revenge." Batman told him.

"Justice that allows blood to be shed cannot be called Justice." Pain countered. "I am here… to bear the burden of killing all who threaten this world. However, don't get me wrong, I do respect your choice never to kill. All of you, it is harder to not kill then it is to spare the life of a murderer. I did that myself once." Naruto thought of Pain, Nagato Pain, and some time ago. "And it worked out that time. But it won't work like that here. You no longer need to bear the weight of the people who lives have been ruined by the monsters in the dark." Pain told them.

"But what about you? This is your chance to be better. You no longer need to shoulder your burden." Artemis pleaded.

Pain looked at her. "This world is covered with monsters. Infested with beings of evil. In order for the people to be safe they need a monster willing to kill its own. I will be that monster. I will be what the people fear in order for them to be safe, I will kill all who threaten them and cover myself with their blood so no one else will have to do it." Pain said.

"Let's say you succeed. If you managed to kill all of the monsters in this world, then what happens to you when the people no longer see you as a protector but a monster?" Huntress asked.

"Then you Justice League will be there to put me in prison now won't you?" He told her. "It is something I already planned for, like how Batman is planning on the best way to take me down right now with everyone present and their powers." Pain said looking at Batman.

"Why does it have to be you!?" Artemis yelled. She knew how this was going to end, they've had this conversation before. "Why can't you have your own life!? Away from all this bloodshed."

Pain looked at her again. "I am glad that I've meant you Artemis. Meeting you gave my life some form or normalcy. But this path was set for me before I was born… as a Child of Prophecy …" Pain looked at all of them. "But I choose on how I will accomplish my Prophecy. No one, not fate, not gods, no one tells me what to do. We will meet again… I wish you luck with your new team Artemis. You're always welcome in the Fox Den…" Pain vanished in a vortex.

Batman didn't like him for a second. He wondered just how much Artemis knew about Pain, but he wouldn't push her now. Their bonds were strong than the bonds she has with his soon to be new team.

**(1 week later)**

Pain was in the Fox Den. He and Artemis hadn't talked for the last week and he knew why. He went up to his computer and type in a few commands and pressed enter. He smiled at the list before him.

**Elsewhere**

Alone in the dark a young man with a skull like mask with a red 'X' had just finished beating up some small time night watch guards and tied them up. "Come to daddy beautiful." He said to a Gem. Then his cell rang. "What now?" He looked at it. "Dammit! This better be what I think it is." He looks at the Gem. "Next time sweetness." He left, leaving 4 bewildered guards.

In another place all together a young woman was typing things into a computer. Downloading files at GB speeds. Her cell went off. She looked at it. She withdrew the flash drive left via window.

In the dark deeps another young woman had her cell go off. She looked at it and vanished in the darkness.

**Fox Den**

Pain waited for his new team to meet up. Seconds later 3 people came in with different means.

One looked around. "We're short half the team." He said.

"3 won't join us. 2 due to being under cover and 1 needs time to think. I know where the 4th one is I'll be back." Pain left in a vortex.

"I so got to learn how to do that." The only male left in the den said.

On a roof top Pain came to be. In front of him was someone he found not too long ago in this very spot. "Spying on your crush again…?" He asked. The person in question didn't attack him like she did last time. "Poison Ivy."

"What do you want Pain?" Poison Ivy asked.

"I've made the call. The team is to be assembled." Pain walked up next to Poison Ivy to look at the object of Poison Ivy's stare. "If you stare at her from here she'll never know your back to being you… for the most part."

**(Flash back 4 months ago)**

Pain had sensed strong life energy and followed it. What he found was not too surprising, he found Poison Ivy, what was surprising was who she was staring at. "You know, if you stare at her from afar she'll never know your back to being you."

Just then a branch came from nowhere and attacked Pain. But Pain just stopped it with his own power over nature. The young woman was shocked. "How…?" She asked.

"I'm a man of many talents. Like you I too have power over plant life. After all… my world tree is proof of that." He told her pointing at Gotham's World Tree.

"You… you created her?" Ivy asked looking at the marvel of life before not too far from her.

"Yes. It was hard as I was drained from battle. But the World Tree is my creation." He answered. He knew that he could win her over proving his powers of and compassion for nature.

Poison Ivy smiled. "Have you've ever thought about expanding?" She asked with some seduction in her voice.

"Yes I have… but not the way your thinking." Pain walked up next to her, not fearing what she might do to him. "I am thinking differently than you. But that is not why I am here." He told her. "I am here to see you honestly."

"See me? For what purpose?" She asked suspiciously.

"Would you believe me if I said I was here to help you?" He asked

"No. No one helps me out of the goodness of their heart. There is always strings attached." Ivy sneered at Pain.

"Yes most would. My only request is that you listen to what I have to say." Pain told her.

Ivy looked at the _man_ before her. "Why should I even listen to anything you have to say?" She asked.

"Because I am the only one that cares for this world… as much as you do. I know a place where we can talk." He pointed at the World Tree in the distance.

**(Present)**

"I still remember that talk. How did it go again?" Pain said.

"So much for remembering." Ivy went back to watching the object of her affection.

Pain walked up beside her. "She'll never believe you've returned to your old self if you don't talk to her Ivy."

Ivy looked down, in fear. "How can I? After all she tried to do for me and I threw it right back in her face." Ivy hugged herself. "How can Barbara even think of forgiving me Pain."

Pain placed a hand on her shoulder. "She forgives murders Ivy. You are just an extremist in their eyes. If you go to her and talk to her, she'll forgive you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"After all you have done for her. Her letters kept you sane while in Arkham right? You were so relieved when she forgive you for trying to kill her father. You kept all of the letters that she sent right?"

"Of course I did!" She yelled back.

"You love her. While being a criminal you went easy on Batgirl. Wanting to help her the only way you could. By helping her hone her skills as Batgirl." Pain told her. "Like me you can sense natural energy in all living beings, and as no 2 beings have the same signature, you knew Batgirl was Barbara Gordon. Yet despite that you kept her secret. You could have sold her identity to the highest bidder to fund your goals but you didn't. You protected her out of love Ivy. Just tell her and explain to her." Pain told her.

"I…" Ivy turned around. "I can't. You sent the call right. I'll be waiting." Ivy left in a flower pod.

Pain nodded. And left in a vortex. Down below them Barbara was getting ready to turn in for the night after her patrol. She had just put on her night cloths when something fell out of her pocket. She was shocked, she didn't recall putting that in her pocket. It was a digital tape recorder. On it was a note, it read _'Play me Batgirl.'_ That shocked her. Someone knew her identity? She pressed play.

"_Spying on your crush again…? Poison Ivy"_ Barbara's eyes widened.

**(Fox Den)**

Pain had entered and saw everyone that will attend to this little meeting of his. "Now that everyone who will attend is attending let us begin. A week ago a small team of sidekicks entered the Washington Branch of Cadmus and came out with a relative of Superman, Supergirl. They then went against their mentors and formed a team. Batman took this new team in and now this new… Young Justice, will take the field."

"Young Justice? Really, no originality?" Said one girl.

"Come on now Ravenger, they all can't be original." Red-X said to his sisters.

"Shut it X." The girl, now known as Ravenger, sneered at Red-X.

"Let us get back to the meeting." Said the other unidentified girl on the team.

"Thank you. Now Artemis joined this team with my blessings."

"Why?" X asked.

"I allowed her to join because it was what she wanted. She more than any of us wanted to be a hero. She will learn to love the life style or will see the error of her choice and join us like she should. Now as to why the other two are not here is that their undercover mission is not done yet. They are still sending good Intel one form the Justice League, the other just told me about a group calling themselves 'The Light'."

"The Light? Why?" Asked the dark girl.

"Well, Raven, they want to rule the world. Believing that they are the only ones that can bring peace to this world. They are now the enemy it seems. However I'm officially forging this team now." Pain told them.

Raven, Ravenger, Red-X and Poison Ivy all nodded. "What about a team name?" Ivy asked.

"And before you say anything X we are not calling ourselves the Avengers." Ravenger busted X's bubble. He went and sulked in a corner.

"No I already have a name for us. As Young Justice has been form I took the liberty of already choosing a name. From now on we will be known as…" He pressed a button and their name came to light. "Young Injustice."

"Why Young Injustice?" Raven asked.

"Two reasons. 1: We are still young hence the Young, on top of that Young Justice will most likely be our rival. And 2: while the Justice League and Young Justice will try to bring justice to the people that they fail to protect. We will fix the Injustice that the people have suffered in their lives. Hence the injustice. We will fix all of the Injustice in this world that we can and soon we will gain more members and more power then we can go to war with all of the villains in this world." Pain explained.

"Young Injustice eh?" Red-X smiled behind his mask. "I like it. Does that mean we will fight young Justice regularly?" He asked.

"Yes, most likely." Pain answered X.

"How will we go about this?" Raven asked.

"Kill all who cannot be redeemed like the Joker. Give a chance for those who can be redeemed like Poison Ivy here." Pain explained.

"And how do we judge them?"

"Based on past deeds and any form of soul they might still have. Do not worry so much about that part, I can sense a person's soul and see if they have any light left in them." Pain smiled.

"How far are we going to take this?" Ravenger asked.

Pain smiled. "The question is not 'how far' but 'do you possess the will… the heart and courage to as far that is needed'?" Pain answered her.

"I can go as far that is needed of me and farther." She answered back.

"Same here."

"Me too."

"As always."

Pain smiled as his team. "Make no mistake… we are not heroes to this world. We will be murdering and stealing. We will break the law time and time again, and so will be branded as criminals and put to jail in the deepest pit known to mankind for the rest of our lives. A couple of years ago the current members of the Justice League were branded as criminals by the very people they wanted to protect… and now their called heroes… and in time so shall we. I have watched people suffer in pain for too long! And today the pain STOPS!" Pain yelled. The new Young Injustice team smiled. "Lets get to work."

**END**

**Yeah, Naruto is underhanded. Also Poison Ivy is still based off Arkham City Ivy just with the Ivy being Barbara's friend back story. So she's 16-17 years old.**

***Edited 1/24/2014***


End file.
